Sky High: Super Powers, Super Trouble
by Artemis Persephone Jackson
Summary: Help is need for this story. Lacey stronghold is the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream. In a way she has both powers, she has telekinisis. The danger of having this power is that it's so hard to control which sometimes turning the user crazy, so she hides any evidence of ever having any power at all. But that changes when the pyro that hates her has stolen her heart.
1. Prolouge

**Sky High: Super Powers Super Trouble**

_I don't own Sky High_

* * *

Do you every wish you could ever jump in those superhero comics you love so much and want to join the action or just see it for yourself?

Well let's see how you'll feel after this.

* * *

In this world, super heroes are everywhere. Two stand as the best.

The Commander, his super strength makes him a human anvil, and Jetstream, with sonic flight with the speed faster than a diving Peregrine Falcon.

By day, they live as Steve and Josie Stronghold, the top real estate agents in the metropolis of Maxville. But when duty calls? They are the Commander and Jetstream.

Well for me, I call them mom and dad.

I'm Lacey Stronghold, their daughter.

Now I know what your thinking, "That's so cool!" or "Lucky, I wish I had your life" well that's not the case for me. You have no idea high the bar is set for me, because of my parents I'm expected to save the world.

Now on with the story:

"Lacey, get up and eat your breakfast, you're gonna be late for your first day of high school!"

"Coming mom!"

I just finished my hair. Apparently I inherited my fathers uncontrollable hair, it's the reason why he uses a whole tube of hair gel a day and takes me an hour to be brushed flat.

As I walked down to the kitchen I heard mom say "-it seems like just yesterday you two were swimming naked in the kiddie pool."

"_Mooom,_" I groaned. "Why is that when you complain about how old we're getting you always refinance that story," I sat down.

"Hey Layla."

"Morning Lacey," said the sweet voice of my next door neighbor/best friend.

"Look whose finally awake," Dad kissed my forehead.

"Morning dad." I started eating my breakfast. "Aaww, no pancakes," I whimpered/whine.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't have enough time to make them," mom said.

_"Ring ring"_

Mom flipped open her cellphone to answer it.

"Uh, Josie it's the other one," dad held up their duty calls phone.

"Go," dad answered the phone, "I see, thank you mayor."

"There's trouble downtown," dad turned to mom. "Big trouble. Downtown."

"Oh shoot, I really wanted to see Lacey of to the bus," mom sighed.

"Josie," dad called. "Oh and Lacey try not to show of too much since you have two superhero parents."

"Will do," I mocked saluted with two fingers.

"STEVE," mom called from the lair entrance.

"Gotta go," dad took off.

After a while I turned on the tv to the news. Wow typical, a giant root is attacking the city.

"This just in, the Commander and Jetstream are on their way," the news anchor announced. "Oh, and the robot goes down."

The scene changed to a camera zoomed on my dad.

"The Commander has taken another souvenir for their collection of their many successful battles. The Commander and Jetstream, what would we do without them?"

"C'mon Layla, lets go," I said deadpan, turning of the tv.

* * *

Please review and give advice


	2. School Bus Ride

**Sky High: Super Powers Super Trouble**

_I don't own Sky High_

* * *

Do you every wish you could ever jump in those superhero comics you love so much and want to join the action or just see it for yourself?

Well let's see how you'll feel after this.

* * *

"Have you told them yet?" Layla asked me on the way out the door.

"Which one?" I replied, "About my powers or that I don't want to follow their dream of joining the their team and becoming the legendary super hero family."

"Ab-, wait you don't want to be a heroine?" Layla asked with written all over her face.

"I thought I told you that already," I said when we reached the bus stop. "I just want to learn how to control my powers, that's why I'm going to Sky High. I have my own dreams to follow whether it's exciting or not."

"Well if that's what you want to do," Layla shrugged. "But you still need to tell them Lacey." She add.

"Yeah yeah, I will," I said as the bus arrived. "Soon," I finished as I enter the bus.

"Hey is this the right bus to Sky High?" I asked the bus driver.

"Ssshh!" he spread his spit on me then close the bus doors. "You crazy, do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here?"

"Uh, no?" I replied.

"What's your name freshman?" he questioned.

"None of your business," I glared at him.

"Lacey, be nice," Layla whispered to me. Apparently the bus driver heard her.

"Lacey?" he whispered shocked, "As in Lacey Stronghold, as in the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream?"

"Everyone it Lacey Stronghold the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream,"he got up and announced my presences.

"I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver," he stuck out his hand and shook mine. "If there's anything that I can make your travel more comfortable, you let me know."

Another reason to hate my title I was given, people giving me special treatment. i mean it is nice but it just get way out of hand.

"Thanks," I said wryly as me and Layla went to take our seats.

Then the bus started moving. After a while felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Lace," I turned to see Zack.

"Hey Zack, did you finally get your powers.

He scoffed, "Like show up to Sky High without any powers."

"That's great," Layla joined the conversation, "What is it?"

"You're just going to have to wait like everyone else," he said, "but it's awesome."

The bus suddenly stopped, almost giving everyone but the drive a whiplash.

"Sorry," Ron said over all the groans.

"That's the last one," Ron closed the doors on the bus after someone got in. He turned his head to us and I noticed he was wear a different hat.

"Next stop, Sky High," he said then stepped on the gas.

After he made a sharp turn, you could see by the scenery out the window we were on a bridge a traffic cones lined up on the side.

Suddenly the seat belts clicked us in by themselves and a safety bar you see in roller coasters lowered themselves to secure us in place.

"Hang on, we're going off-road," Ron called.

_'What!?" _I thought while my eyes went wide. And it turns out the bridge we were on an unfinished because HE DROVE THE BUS OVER THE EDGE!

I tried to halt the fall but I never used my powers to keep something so big and heavy afloat before. Then the bus went up a high-speed and did a loop-a-loop. After a few more seconds something like a round disk with buildings on top of it came into view.

"There she is, Sky High," Ron called back.

It was kinda a rough and bumpy landing when we came into a guess you would call the ground of the platform.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled. "Don't miss the bus, it waits for no one," he opened the door for us to get off. "Except for you, Lacey Stronghold," he handed me his card. "If your running late, early, or just want to chat, give me a call."

"Thanks Ron, I'll remember that," I took his card and got of the bus.

The school is colossal and there so many people going in whether they were using their powers now or later. But one thng for sure I'm never going to forget my time here at Sky High.

* * *

Please review and give advice


End file.
